


Dreams

by Kessie



Series: For better or worse [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is dreaming again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

###### Dreams - written for the ABC Challenge

**By Kessie**

Disclaimer - not mine, all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa etc, Square Enix and funimition and they simply wont shut up lately-- I'm sorry.

Pairing - a hint of Roy/Riza

Rating PG-13 ish I think

Summary - Roy is dreaming again

Length: 876 words

Author’s Note #1 - **This is unbetaed so read on your own risk**.

 

 

In his dreams he had been a hero.

 

Someone who protected his country and who was there for the people. In his dreams he had been a respectable man, trying to serve for the greater good.

 

He had been so naïve back then, so stupid.

 

Nowadays his dreams had changed. All he saw was gore, blood and death. Dying children screaming for their parents while he, the monster, continued to snap making it all worse. The whole city was burning again and the screams wouldn’t stop, they seemed to follow him wherever he went, clawing at his mind like mad. Shivering all over he watched the already well known scenes play before him for another time and could have sworn he could smell the sickening stench of burning grease yet again, bringing him close to retch his heart out.

 

Then the scenery changed and he found himself in front of two people with pleading eyes. The woman was trembling like a leaf while the man shielded her from the weapon he had pointed at the two.

"You don’t have to do this." One of them said and yet he couldn’t stop it. He hadn't stopped it back then and now he couldn’t seem to do it either, regardless of how much he wanted to.

 

Bang.

 

Bang.

 

The shots rang through his every mark and bone and he saw them fall onto the ground. Blood pooled around them staining the floor until it was bright red, leaving no real place for him to stand on without being stained by it. He could hear their voices again, pleading to let them live, pleading him to stop… but all he could do was stare at the tiny picture clutched in the now lifeless hand of the woman. He knew this scene all too well, having seen it countless times before, yet it never had lost any of its horror. Taking the blood-soaked piece of paper in his hands he continued to stare at it, unshed tears now staining his vision.

 

The little girl on the photo was still smiling, oblivious to the bad things in the world. But soon she would learn about evil and all of it was his fault.

 

He screamed.

 

No please. No, not again. No no no no no no…… he didn't want to live through this again. Please…

 

But then he heard it. The voice which was…. should have been accusing him of….

 

"Roy."

 

No he didn’t want to see her. Not now.

 

"Roy."

 

I´m sorry. So sorry. I didn't want to destroy your life I …

 

"Roy wake up."

 

He blinked and directly looked into the very same eyes he had just seen on the bloodied photo, albeit a bit older. Even though he didn’t really want to, he felt himself stiffen, then starting to tremble again.

It all had been his fault… if only…

 

"You are safe now… its okay…" Winry declared and smiled at him and he closed his eyes again, trying to shake off the pictures in his head, trying to stop shaking.

 

"Be careful, he hits sometimes!" he heard another voice say and the girl above him just chuckled.

 

"Yeah I know, I have his hands…" he felt a gentle squeeze on his pinned down arms. The pressure on them wasn’t heavy and he easily could have shaken them off if he wanted to. "Roy, its okay… you are safe." One hand moved to his cheek now, gently touching it.

 

A second, but different one, followed soon thereafter, stroking his other side in an attempt calm him down. In his panic he hadn't even noticed her coming so close. "Well Winry knows you pretty well now, don’t you think?" Riza declared, then bend down further to give him a kiss on his cheek. She was dressed already, which meant breakfast was probably ready soon. "Come on sleepyhead, its time to get up!" Riza repeated once again and then one of the hands left his cheek, before he heard her leaving the room altogether.

 

"You all right?" The remaining blond girl enquired and he found himself nodding at her, even trying for a small smile. Winry got up, heading for the door now, but her steps stopped one more time and he could see her turning around to look at him. She was still dressed in her night-gown, which meant she probably had heard him from her room which was next to his and Riza`s and Roy felt slightly embarrassed by that. He almost certainly had screamed again, waking everyone.

 

"Come on now, you know Edward. If you don’t come early enough he'll eat the whole breakfast…" She walked over to the door. "… and I don’t know about you, but I'm hungry."

 

Another smile and then she was gone, leaving Roy alone in the room. Slowly he got up, stretching carefully to welcome the new day. A small smile crept on his lips as heard the voices from downstairs, declaring that Fullmetal had indeed arrived at the coffee table. Quickly he grabbed the shirt next to him and then started to wander downstairs, now eager to start into the morning…

 

He may not have fulfilled his dreams from back then, but now…

Just right now… life was good.

 

End


End file.
